villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry J. Waternoose III
Henry J. Waternoose III, also known as Mr. Waternoose or simply Waternoose, is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc., hidden behind Randall Boggs. He is a monster arachnid, the former CEO of the company, Sulley and Mike's former boss at work and secretly the owner of the scream extractor. In the first film, Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed.lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and puting it into a machine they must build called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it and infact incharge. In the middle of the movie, Sulley makes a roar and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the kid they are looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he told Randall and Fungus to build that machine and that all he wants is Boo. then he throwed Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose blamed Randall for getting Sulley banished claiming he was twice the scarer Randall will ever be. Randall got angry but continued the plan. However, Sulley rescued Boo he ordered Randall to stop Sulley from escaping with Boo. Waternoose also told Randall not to make anyone else a witness. After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the criminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw on a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stoped and revealed his true nature. he clued that he was the boss of the whole plot and that his plans are to kidnap and kill at least 1,000 children for their power and who ever stands in his way. that revealed that he was the criminal who started the whole mess and after Mike showed a video he captured, the CDA arrested Waternoose forever. Category:Heroes Turned To The Darkside Category:Villains Category:Brutes Category:Strong Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Main Villains